Robert Fischer, Jr.
Robert Fischer, Jr., is a twenty-eight year old Neutral CEO of the conglomerate Fischer-Morrow Enterprises, and one of the main characters from 'Inception'. He is in the process of remembering the events of his inception, and currently dividing up the different sub-companies of Fischer-Morrow Enterprises. His play-by is Cillian Murphy. Personality Robert, in the boardroom, is collected, confident, and cool. He is one of the world's best businessmen for a reason, and knows his way around all kinds of business issues, including economics and personel issues. However, outside of the business world, Robert is a bit of a social introvert. He's not great at talking, and, despite usually being nothing less than polite, finds himself thinking he's made any number of faux pas. Robert is especially bad in situations that call for romantic displays or when he's attracted to someone; his complete inexperience with such matters sends his mind into overdrive. Robert is generally very polite, and extremely kind-hearted, even if he finds it a weakness, or something to apologize for. Most people are amazed that someone as powerful as Robert is nice at all, something that Robert doesn't particularly understand. He generally keeps to himself, preferring privacy and disliking the constant scrutiny he recieves for his actions. Robert spends a lot of time worrying about the recent re-emergence of fractured memories in his mind, and dwelling on their implications. It affects his personality in that, sometimes, when he has a flash, he cuts off what he's doing, and appears to be having some sort of stroke. Relationships With the Inception Team Robert has met, so far, two of the members of the team that incepted him - Arthur Shaw once shared a supremely awkward elevator ride with the man, giving his name as Adam and not letting onto anything about the past; and James Eames, who gave the fake name 'James Arthur' to him as a ploy to interview him for the Queen's Tribune, and set about trying to pry memories from Robert's mind. Robert hasn't ignored the fact that both encounters sparked strange memories within him. In particular, Robert associates Eames with the busty blonde he forged in the second level of the dream, but is convinced his attraction to said blonde is because she's really a man. Robert has no idea how he deciphered this. Robert has yet to meet Ariadne Demakis. With Allison Cooper Allison Cooper, a student at George Washington University, serves as Robert's head public relations agent, and has helped him handle an embarrassing number of publicity problems. She is the one who orchestrated much of Robert's public relationship with Selina Adams, in addition to organizing a lot of interviews with him to soften his image in the midst of his business plans to split Fischer-Morrow Enterprises. Allison is also a close personal friend of Robert's, and he trusts her with his biggest secret, his homosexuality. With Selina Adams Selina Adams, using the false name Trinity, poses as Robert's girlfriend at parties and events. The two of them, despite not being romantic in any sense, have a similar outlook on the falseness of the people surrounding him, and are fairly easygoing friends. Selina does have some reservations about being Robert's girlfriend so publicly, however. She has no idea Robert is gay. With Asil Shirazi Asil Shirazi is a man that Robert ran into in a store, somehow managed to charm completely, and ended up on a date with. Robert shared his first kiss with Asil, which is extremely embarrassing for a man of twenty-eight to admit but it happens. With Deacon Fitzpatrick Deacon Fitzpatrick sold Robert some flowers, and subsequently, the two became friends, bonding over the well-kept state of Deacon's business, his young daughter, and their general need of friends. Robert is a regular customer of Deacon's. With Phoebe Chou Phoebe Chou's violent tactics during the February Snowstorm triggered a memory of Robert being shot by Mal Cobb, a memory he doesn't understand at all. Otherwise, the two have no extended personal relationship. History Robert Fischer Jr. has a fairly tumultuous past with his family - first his mother, Shawna Green-Fischer, died when he was only ten, and his father, who treated Robert fairly coolly, became his sole guardian. Then the two of them grew increasingly at-odds with each other over everything, whether it be Robert's refusal to date women or his disagreements over the direction of the company. Robert joined the family company, Fischer-Morrow Enterprises at age seventeen due to his aptitude with numbers and accounting, but his father didn't care in the least. When Robert was twenty-six, his father, Robert Mitchell Maurice Fischer, died of lung cancer, and Robert began to make the preparations to take him to Australia for the funeral. However, on the plane ride to deliver him back home, he was incepted by an elite team, bought by --- Saito, in order to plant the idea that he wanted to divide his father's company. The inception went remarkably well, and Robert is now fully convinced that his father was disappointed that he didn't follow his own path in life, ignoring logical reasoning that said otherwise. He spun off Fischer-Morrow Energy into its own company, and it is currently thriving as Australia's main power producer. His efforts to spin off Fischer-Morrow Technical Enterprises have been less successful, since the American-based company was unused to being impeded. Robert is also having multiple flashbacks to events that didn't happen. They are triggered largely at random, though the presence of Arthur Shaw and James Eames has exacerbated those flashbacks. From what Robert can piece together so far, at some point, he was shot by a French woman, maybe had a date with a blonde transsexual, and got kidnapped. There are no record of any of these things happening to him ever. Skills Robert, as mentioned above, is an excellent businessman, with an aptitude for numbers in particular. He's an extremely good businessman, and tends to see problems in plans that others will completely overlook. Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Played By: Hal